Recent advancements in the field of computer vision have led to development of various techniques for background subtraction (or foreground detection) in video content. Such techniques for background subtraction (or foreground detection) in the video content may facilitate the detection of the salient object(s), primarily required in various applications, such as video-surveillance applications.
Typically, for such salient object detection, the background subtraction may be performed based on Boolean map based saliency (BMS) algorithm. The BMS algorithm may compute saliency maps based on optical flow image of an image frame from the plurality of image frames of the video content. The BMS algorithm-based techniques assumes that regions in the image frame, touching one or more borders of the optical flow image obtained from the image frame of the video content, are associated with the background region of the image frame. Thus, the BMS algorithm-based techniques may lead to removal of such objects during background subtraction. However, in certain scenarios, it may happen that the regions, touching the one or more borders in the optical flow image, are associated with the foreground region(s) that may be potentially salient object(s). Thus, an advanced method of background subtraction may be required to avoid the removal of such objects that may touch one or more borders of the optical flow image.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.